Mirror Image
by rawr879
Summary: [CSS-Tsubasa] The Tsubasa group has stumbled into the CSS universe, and Syaoran happens to come across the CSS couple. Syaoran now faces his own mirror image, and gets a glimpse of a happy carefree Syaoran and Sakura. ONE-SHOT


**Mirror Image**

By Clarinet Koko

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own it. There is a reason this is posted on 'Fanfiction' dot net.

Whoa. I was shocked when I saw over 70 reviews on my other little fic 'EAT ME'. In a day. I really should write a continuation of those. o.o; If you read Inuyasha, please go take a peak at it. ;) But before that, I've been meaning to write a Tsubasa one so here it is. One-shot, there will be no continuations.

Since there is no Tsubasa categories, this one goes in CSS. But then again, this does have CSS in it. Syaoran and Sakura in the CCS world are the same age as the Syaoran and Sakura in the Tsubasa world, and the two in CSS are dating, as it takes place after Syaoran has come back from Hong Kong. (I only read the manga) The group in Tsubasa have merely stumbled into the CSS world during their trip.

Anyway, please enjoy.

---

"Ack!" Four strange human beings and a single white marshmallow landed in the middle of the streets in Tomoeda at 4 in the afternoon, just when people were going home from school.

"You stupid white bun! Why do you have to land us so roughly every time?" Kurogane roared at a laughing Mokona, chasing it around and growling. He did have a point however; Mokona had never really managed to land them safely.

Fai took a look around him lazily. "Now where did we land this time?" Before them was a normal looking street with the occasional old-fashioned lamps and telephone polls. Houses of all colors lined the streets, their names labeled on it in regular Kanji that all but Fai recognized.

Syaoran offered a hand to Sakura. "Are you okay, Princess Sakura?"

Gratefully, she took his hand and gave him a rewarding smile. "Thanks, Syaoran-kun."

Fai glanced at Kurogane and Mokona, chasing each other like little kids at play. "Stop there, Kuro-chan. We need Mokona to see if there are any wings here." Fai said in his usual henyan way, as Mokona jumped into his arms and jeered at a fuming Kurogane.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO CUT IT WITH THE WEIRD NAMES?"

"Be quiet, Kuro-wan, Mokona needs to concentrate." Fai answered with a floppy grin.

"I WILL-"

He was stopped, however, when Mokona's eyes suddenly went very wide. Those wide eyes were always very… scary. "I sense… a familiar power. It's like Yuko's magic… But it's new. More like Clow's magic maybe? But it's still slightly different."

Kurogane groaned. "Please, no more of that insufferable lady…!" No way was he going to stay in this world if that egotist was here to ruin his stay again.

Syaoran looked curious. "But do you sense any wings?" There really was no point in staying there if there were no wings. The wings could be used in a bad way right this second…

The fluffy ball shook his head. "No, but there's so much strange, strong magic… It's radiating from three people, I think, to be precise."

"Do you think it's worth staying here for?"

Mokona shrugged. "It depends on what you think new magic is worth. I don't really sense any wings though. But the auras might be blocked by the strong magic."

"Well, then, if there are no wings, let's get going! I'm wasting my time here." Kurogane grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning on the telephone poll.

"Maybe we should just stay overnight, see if there are any strange happenings. Then we'll leave tomorrow. We do need sleep and food." Syaoran said softly.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "You guys need your rest. I'll see if I can get food here… This world seems like a normal world. It _looks_ peaceful, at least."

They all agreed, albeit a slightly protesting Kurogane, and left the streets to find some shelter and, more importantly, food. However, they didn't know what kind of money they used here, and Syaoran highly doubted that this world welcomed people from other worlds normally like Ooto-koku.

"Look, a sign." Sakura pointed out sleepily, pointing to a sign labeled 'Tomoeda Prince Hotel'.

Fai raised his eyebrows. "What does it say?"

Apparently, Japanese was not clear to Fai. "It says Tomoeda Prince Hotel. Wherever Tomoeda is." Kurogane muttered, yet heading towards the place.

The others quickly ran after him, trying to take in the new landscape. "Oh, look, a cake cafe!" Mokona said excitedly. "Not right now, Mokona." Syaoran pulled him away, trying to ignore the delicious smells of apple pies.

As they entered the lobby (after awing at the automatic doors and poking at it to see if the doors were alive) they were even more awed at the sight before them; a looming chandelier, exotic looking pictures on the wall, the comfy looking couches, and the workers there all wearing proper uniforms.

"Welcome to Tomoeda Prince Hotel. Do you have a reservation?"

"Um. No. But we'd like to rent a room for four." Syaoran said, tactfully stuffing Mokona into his pockets. Fai was holding back a growling Kurogane, who really did look like a dog just then.

The waiter smiled. "Of course. Go right up to the counter, I'm sure there are enough rooms open. Are there any luggage you would like for us to take up?"

"No thank you." Syaoran said politely, and dragged the other 3 towards the marble counter, bewildered at the shininess.

"How may I help you?" a nice lady wearing a pink lady asked them with a kind smile. Syaoran was strongly reminded of the ladies that had welcomed them at Ooto-koku.

"We want a room." Kurogane growled, finally getting away from Fai's grip by bopping him in the head.

The lady smiled. "Of course. How many rooms would you like to take?"

"Two rooms, please." Syaoran said. "Or would Princess Sakura would like a private room?"

Sakura looked alarmed at being addressed. "Oh no, I'm okay."

"Alright, two rooms. Room 302 and 304 are open, you can find them on the third floor. Hayate will take you there."

The man who had introduced them first gave a bow, and led them to the elevator hall. After another huge awing session ("Wow, they're so high-tech, yet so old-fashioned,") and Fai pressing all the buttons on the elevator, which resulted in major frowning from Hayate, they safely arrived on the 3rd floor where they parted with Hayate. ("Oh, Hayate, we shall never forget you!" –insert sobs from Fai-)

Sakura almost immediately fell asleep on the bed, and Mokona began jumping up and down on the bouncy mattress.

"Fai, I'm going to go get some food. From what I've seen, they use the same kind of money as the place I came from." Syaoran whispered to Fai, careful not to wake up the sleeping princess.

"Sure. Kuro-chan and I will be keeping guard of Sakura-chan." Fai said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Both heads turned towards Kurogane. "SHHHHHHHH!"

Syaoran turned to Fai and smiled. "Thank you. I'll be right back."

He walked out to the hall, observing the unfamiliar territory. Although they'd already visited numerous amounts of different worlds, all of them never ceased to amaze him. How high-tech it seemed here! However, there were no traces of magic being used and this place seemed most like his homeland.

The elevator was extremely curious as well; he'd never seen anything like it. It seemed like those Egg Capsules, but more… old.

Outside the glass doors, the weather was wonderfully normal, sunny and cloudless. The scent of apple pie wafted through the air, mingling with the faint smell of flowers growing here and there, and Syaoran trailed after it.

He was standing outside a small café; 'Mayor's'. He carefully opened the door, and was welcomed with a blast of warm air, the sweet smell and the jingle of doorbells.

"Welcome, would you like to eat in or take out?"

Syaoran blinked. "Uh… take out please." Behind the glass, cakes of all kinds were placed carefully on round plates, and all looked equally delicious. However, he was reminded of the strong smell of Apple pie, and decided to take the Apple pie.

"Five pieces of this Apple pie, please." Syaoran said, his eyes wandering to the others.

"In five minutes, warm fresh apple pie will come out of the oven. Would you like to wait for the fresh pies?" the woman behind the counter asked pleasantly.

"I'll wait…" Syaoran said off-handedly.

His eyes trailed off to the eat-in section, where a few couples sat eating and talking.

And then he froze.

"Princess Saku-"

He stopped himself. Sakura- or a Sakura look alike- sat at one of the tables, smiling and happily eating a slice of pie. Somehow, she looked different from the girl he'd known most of his life. She laughed, and talked to the man on the opposite side of her.

He'd never seen her look so full, so happy, so carefree.

The brown haired man turned his head slightly, making Syaoran's jaws drop to the floor.

It was a mirror image of… him.

The other Syaoran looked different, as well. His eyes, nose, general features were the same- but somehow, his expression seemed gentler, softer, and happier, just like the other Sakura.

However, even in other universes, they lived together. It explained the 'same soul' thing Yuko-san had mentioned.

But she was different; he was different. They were the same, yet not the same.

"Your order is ready." The woman called, and Syaoran tore his eyes off of the couple.

As he took the warm box, the other Sakura glanced his way and gave him a quizzical look.

"Syaoran, I think I just saw your mirror image…"

The bell jingled, and when the couple turned around, there were no traces of his 'mirror image'.

---

Eh, just another real short Tsubasa. Hope you liked it… I'm not really good at these categories. o.o; Oh well, please review if you did like it. And if you're going to flame, please don't just write 'You suck' as it is a waste of pixel space. At least put in where I went wrong. O.o Thanks.

And oh yeah, now that I've finished it, I'm wanting to write a Tomoyo/Kurogane one as part 2 of this. o.o Oh well. I'll just label it a one-shot, see how it comes. Buh bye, love you reviewers.;)


End file.
